


The Widows Kiss

by Zen0



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Domestic, F/F, Fluffy, Oral Sex, Smut, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 06:04:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8151643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zen0/pseuds/Zen0
Summary: Amélie is staying at Tracer's house while undergoing recovery from attempts to reverse Talon's treatments. The rest is pretty much what you'd expect.





	

Lena Oxton – or Tracer, as she was better known – stepped into the living room of her home, only to be met with the sight of Amélie laying on her sofa, sound asleep. Her skin was still that colour of blue, but she was getting better. She'd started to develop emotion again, to feel alive as she put it. Giving a smile, the girl decided to treat her, and promptly dashed into the kitchen.

Soon enough, Lena found herself in the living room, holding a plate of scrambled eggs for the sleeping woman. With one free hand, she began nudging her shoulder. “Oi, Amélie wake up, breakfast's here.” Eventually, she awoke, seeming confused for just a moment before growing a warm loving smile. “Ah, thank you...” She softly whispered, taking the plate to take a few bites.

As the two ate, Amélie stopped for a moment. “Why… are you letting me stay here?” She asked. The question forced a deafening silence that rung about the room. Putting her cutlery down, Lena just looked at the woman. “It makes no sense, after everything I did I don't deser-” she was swiftly cut off by Lena putting a finger to her lips. “That's not fair. It might've been you, but you had no control. They took away your life, everything. I think you deserve a second chance, okay?” As the woman stared at the girl, her eyes seemed warm, and inviting. It was so familiar, most of her memory of before who she was had vanished, and this felt… nice.

At this point, they'd been staring into eachothers eyes for just a little too long, and the woman snapped her gaze away. “I… thank you, for the eggs.” She muttered out, slowly standing. As she went to leave, Tracer couldn't have it. “Not even a kiss for thanks? And I thought I knew the French customs~” She mused with a smirk. Of course, Amélie found herself stopped short. She barely remembered her own culture, but still this seemed… forward. Carefully, she turned her head to look at the girl, sitting patiently. Gulping back her nerves, the woman leaned over. “Well, I don't mean to be rude...” She muttered, before leaning in her lips.

As the pairs lips touched, the shorter girl grabbed at the large shirt she lent to the woman by the back of the collar to pull it in. Of course, Amélie's eyes widened as she was pulled in onto the girl's lap: she hadn't been expecting that. “Think I'd be happy with just that? You got another thing coming.” She gave a wink, before pressing back into the woman, tongue sliding at the parting of her lips, begging for access. Graciously the woman opened her mouth, but muscle memory seemed to take over, as she simply lashed out her tongue into the girl's own, mixing their saliva into a sweet tasting fluid that she greedily sucked down.

What happened next was quick, so quick that even the speed demon Tracer couldn't quite keep up. Amélie placed a hand on the girl's shoulder, flinging her over and flipping their positions, meanwhile using her free hand to lift the girl's loose nightshirt up, flipping it over her breasts to leave them exposed. Now the girl was down, Amélie shot her head down to the girl's neck to nibble at its base. That hand which flipped up her shirt? It was now making use of those expertly trained and precise fingers, pinching at the girl's nipple, rolling it between her fingers. In under a second, Lena had gone from the in control cocky one to the one on the bottom, not questioning a thing, just letting it happen. After all, when something is good, why question it?

Regardless of how willing she seemed to question things, Lena did know one thing; Amélie was damn good at this.

Much like the spider she'd been known as, Amélie was toying with her prey, giving nips at the base of Lena's neck, gently leaving her mark on the girls flesh, exciting her with her fingers to edge her closer to where she wanted her. Her memory may have been shoddy, but sex was clearly one thing she'd never lost practise in. No matter the reason, she'd take advantage of that fact.  
After a few moments of the treatment, the woman pulled back with a grin. “Darling, did you think I'd be happy with just that? You should think again.” The woman then stood, lifting off her own shirt. Her chest may not have been much – mere B cups – but the sentiment was clear. “I don't suppose you'll be needing those anymore, no?” She mused, leaning in to grab the girl's panties in her teeth. Simple black, easy to pull down those toned legs. Once the things were off, she unceremoniously dropped them to the floor. “Spread.” She demanded simply, leaning into the girl's groin. Of course, Lena did as she was told. It was clear who was in charge here, and nobody was complaining.

Crouching onto her knees, the woman spoke before putting her tongue to use. “Tu es à moi, fille.” she whispered in a seductive tone, before her tongue was launched into the girls folds, leading Lena to moan out in pleasure. “Ah, fuck!” She cried, both hands reaching to grab something – anything – before one moved to the back of the sofa, and the other to the woman's head, gripping a fistful of hair. Of course, Amélie only saw this as encouragement, and promptly doubled her efforts, tongue lashing about the girls insides, upper lip rubbing against her clit. The brunette wasn't used to this, it had been a while for her as it was, but this was intense. Amélie swiftly adjusted her head, allowing her finger space to shoot into the girl's slit with her tongue. While her tongue lashed and licked, her finger had one sole purpose: strike. It shot in and out, moving back and forth with an impressive speed, a certain amount of the girl's liquids dampening the finger.

At this point, Lena was at her limit, and couldn't take it any longer. Instead, she just flew her head back, moaning out as she came hard onto the girls tongue, her taste covering Amélie's tongue. After a few moments, the woman stepped back, rising to cuddle around behind the smaller girl. After the initial wave of ecstasy washed over, Lena spoke. “Well, that just happened.” she stated, before giggling in the woman's embrace.


End file.
